Due to the popularity of casinos and wagering games, it is becoming increasingly common for advertisers to present advertisements or promotions in association with gaming devices being played by players in casinos or other venues. Typically, an advertiser pays a casino a certain amount, and the casino enables the advertiser to cause advertisements or promotions to be presented in association with gaming devices located in the casino. This enables the advertiser to present advertisements or promotions to a large number of people and provides the casino with additional revenue. A casino may also present advertisements associated with the casino itself in connection with gaming devices located in the casino.
In one known proposed gaming device configured to operate a wagering game, advertisements are displayed in the wagering game itself. Certain of the symbols utilized in the wagering game and/or certain of the awards provided in the wagering game are associated with the advertiser. In another known proposed gaming device configured to operate a wagering game, advertisements or promotions are provided to players without regard to the wagering game. Put differently, in this known proposed gaming device, the player is presented with advertisements or promotions regardless of the outcome or outcomes of any play or plays of the wagering game of the gaming device. In another known proposed gaming device, advertisements or promotions are constantly provided to the player while the player is playing a wagering game of the gaming device.
In view of the increasing popularity of providing advertisements in conjunction with gaming devices, it is desirable to increase the effectiveness of these advertisements and promotions by providing new manners in which players are presented with such advertisements or promotions in association with gaming devices.